Hope, Faith, Family, and Love
by st.jimmy.987
Summary: AU the young heir of the Lion Demon tribe has gone missing. The entire tribe mourns as he is presumed dead and their way of life is destroyed. But what if he's not dead? Is there hope? ::based on the Lion King::
1. Chapter 1

The mother lay, tired, out of breath. Her eyes slid half-closed as she struggled to sit up, only to be pushed back down again gently. Looking up at her husband with tired silver eyes, she opened her mouth.

"My baby..." She whispered softly. "Is he ok? The-The baby..." Her husband smiled reassuringly at her, petting her short black hair. She purred and leaned into his hand as much as she could, her ears flattening against her head as she did.

"He's fine." He said softly. "More than fine- - -he's perfect."

"Where is he?" She asked, closing her eyes fully. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to her forehead and nuzzling her afterwards, listening contentedly to the responding purr in her throat..

"He's already started in the Room." He answered. "They put him in there almost immediately after we saw him, my love." She nodded sleepily.

"Good..." As soon as she breathed the word, she fell into a dreamless sleep, exhausted from the trial the birth had been. Her husband stayed by her side, still running his fingers through the short, black hair, still smiling lovingly at his wife. In her sleep, the new mother sensed the love and joy radiating from her husband and smiled happily, albeit tiredly, in her sleep.

* * *

"There you are, my brother." The other male turned at the voice, brown eyes slightly narrowed. If the other male noticed, he made no comment, choosing instead to focus on his brother in his time of joy.

"Here I am." He said, turning to face the blonde-haired, blue eyed demon king coming towards him. "And yet, where have you been, Germania?"

"My son was born a few days ago." Germania said, coming to a stop by his brother. "However, we didn't see you there."

"Yes, well, we couldn't make it." He said easily. "Endreas' training went on a bit longer than anticipated."

"Surely you would have been able to make it for dinner." Germania argued.

"You have heard that your son will reunite the kingdom our father separated for us?" Germania smiled proudly, yet it contrasted with the worried look in his dark blue eyes. "Of course you have." His brother shook his head. "I cannot see why Endreas will not rule. He is older by quite a few years."

"Age does not matter for prophesies, Big Brother." Germania said softly. "Be kind to my son, the future ruler of our lands."

"Hmph." As the elder brother turned to go, the younger grabbed his arm. He stopped, turning to look at him.

"Please." Germania said softly. "Come to his Choosing, at least, Brother."

There was a strained, tensed silence that stretched on for a few moments.

"We shall see, Little Brother." Came the quiet response. "We shall see." With that, he pulled his arm away and left Germania in the hallway, alone.

* * *

Two figures posed, waiting, in front of the entrance to a grand hallway. The tallest half-crouched, left arm stretched in front, right arm held high, so as to be visible over the feathered headdress. The other, less than half the size of the other, stayed as a mirrored opposite, left arm held high and right arm stretched out. Both held a staff, one that went high over their heads, in their outstretched arms.

The tallest began, sweeping the staff from her left, her voice ringing out and gaining the attention of everyone in the nearest twenty feet.

"Nants ingonyama bagithi baba sithi uhhmm ingonyama." A female voice rang out strongly. Everyone froze, turning to stare at her.

"Nants ingonyama bagithi baba sithi uhhmm ingonyama." Another voice, one way more childish than the first and yet no weaker, came as she repeated her mentor's movement.

"Ingonyama, ingonyama." They chanted together, before the tallest brought her right arm down to chest high, cutting off her young apprentice.

"Siyo nqoba ingonyama." Everyone began to gather around the two, chattering excitedly. "Ingonyama nengw' enamabala." As they repeated their chant, Germania and his wife, behind a toddling child, came into view.

Children around the boy's age were brought forward, in hopes of being 'Chosen' by the young prince.

"From the day we arrive on the planet, and blinking, step into the sun." The woman sang, pressing her right hand firmly on the boy's forehead, making him look up at her with wide crimson eyes. "There's more to see than can ever be seen, more to do than can ever be done."

He tore his eyes away from her to look over the children on the side of his path, unaware of his parents behind him coming to a stop by the woman. His crimson eyes took in every color, every feature of the kids before him.

"There is far too much to take in here, more to find than can ever be found." He ignored her now, jumping off the steps she stood on, allowing something in his chest to pull him into the crowd of kids, following his nose towards a strange scent he found pleasant. "But the sun rolling high through the sapphire sky keeps great and small on the endless round."

"It's the circle of life, and it moves us all. Through despair and hope, through faith and love." He stopped, half-way from the back of the group, and simply stared at the boy before him. When the other boy glanced up, uncurling with a grace that the young had, his crimson eyes met the violet of the other. Without a second thought, he grabbed the boy's hand, pulling him towards him firmly in a strength generally unheard of in a nine month old demon cub. Keeping a firm hold on the boy, he began making his way back, stopping when another strong scent came his way, another strange pull appeared in his chest. "Till we find our place on the path unwinding in the circle, the circle of life."

For a few minutes, he merely looked around, his nose twitching every now and then as he focused, deeply, on a particular scent. He pushed through the kids, the other boy's hand held firmly in his own, as he followed the strange feeling and smell back towards his parents.

When he returned to his parents, his eyes slid to the right, finally- - -ah, there.

She stared back, emerald eyes slightly confused, as she kept her staff high above her head, as her mentor did, and her other arm curled in. When he reached forward for her hand, she drew back slightly, glancing unsurely at her mentor.

The other woman smiled at her, gesturing for her to take his hand. Unsurely, she did, making him smile at her.

"It's the circle of life," The taller one cried out again, dropping the arm holding the staff to her side, making the twisted wood hit the floor with a quiet 'thump' as the young Prince led her young apprentice to his parents. "And it moves us all. Through despair and hope, through faith and love." Some of the older apprentices were chanting again, quiet enough to not overpower her voice but loud enough to be hears. "Till we find our place on the path unwinding in the circle, the circle of life." They all stopped together, she in a similar position she had started out with, the young Prince and his two Chosen beside him- - -the slightly taller brunette on his right and the younger male on his left, their hands tightly clasped together- - -an image that would stay the same, no matter the age.

* * *

I've got no right to be starting this, really. But it's sapping away my creativity stuffs! However, my main thing will probably be 'I Don't Want Just Anyone', so it may be a while till there's another chapter for this. Oh, and I'm using the Broadway version for this, so all the songs are curtesy of the Broadway play.

Disclaimer- - -I own nothing. 


	2. Chapter 2

As the young Prince's first birthday drew close, tensions between the two brothers were high. Everyone thought that Germania was annoyed with his brother due to the fact that he had missed his only nephew's Choosing- - -and showed no remorse for it.

His son, however, didn't seem to care much about the tensions in his family. He was growing up with surprising speed, already able to communicate without gibberish (some of the time). He had short, silver hair, silver ears that twitched endlessly. The boy was very pale, with striking crimson eyes and a carefree grin that showed his sharp little teeth. He moved, as he did now, rushing towards his father and twisting around him effortlessly to get past, with a childlike agility that most of the noble cubs had.

Behind him was Roderich, the young cub his son had 'Chosen', chasing after him. While the brunette boy was as graceful as the young Prince, he seemed to have something wrong with his violet colored eyes, making him prone to tripping and stumbling. He had brown hair, and tanner skin than his own son did, and a little curl that defied the pull of earth by his left ear. As he stopped briefly to bow at the older King, Germania noticed the boy's ears twitching violently, trying to single out the noise his son was making. He smiled as the boy darted off, effortlessly twisting around a teenaged servant girl yet tripping over a rug in the hall.

As soon as he fell, Gilbert was at his side, pulling the boy up by his arm. When Roderich was standing firmly again, Gilbert threw his arm around his neck, pulling the smaller demon-cub towards one of the room, chattering loudly.

* * *

The dining room was decorated lavishly for the child's first birthday, white and black all over the room. None of the children noticed the heavy mood that settled on all of the adults when the cubs took their eyes off of them.

Gilbert, however, seemed to sense that something was wrong, glancing back at his parents every now and then only to get a forced smile of happiness in response.

On the other hand, Germania and his wife were very troubled. News came from the Eastern Kingdom about the death of the young Prince, Endreas. In an effort to keep any of the cubs from realizing something was wrong, Germania continued with Gilbert's birthday. As the cubs played, though, he worried about his brother's sanity.

As they grew, his brother had always been a bit of a lone lion, usually sticking to himself or his two 'Chosen'. And even his 'Chosen' had come late, he not feeling their pull until his fifth or sixth birthday. For a while, everything was fine, and then he became even more withdrawn when his second 'Chosen', his closest friend, had been killed during a hunting gone wrong.

Even their kingdom, the divided sides that they ruled over, had been an after thought of their father deciding at the last minute that he would rather not have his sons battling for the throne. Both brothers had taken their given sides with dignity and pride, and had not spoken due to the duties of ruling a kingdom.

Then the double-edged sword happened- - -Endreas' birth. While the infant cub fought hard and lived despite everyone's certainty of his death, his mother was not as fortunate. She died so quickly, it was as if she had given up her will to live so that her baby could live.

After her death, Endreas was pushed into training, to become strong. He did so with pride, with no complaints...as if he knew he was to repay for the loss of his mother.

Almost as if he knew the thoughts circling through Germania's head, the eldest Demon King himself came into the room, startling the cubs. At the dark look in the man's face, they back away hesitatingly, then turned tail and darted towards their parents. Roderich, caught in the crowd with Gilbert, was pushed behind the young Prince, who crouched protectively in front of him, quiet snarls emitting from his throat that wouldn't make anyone fear him.

"So," the male drawled quietly, examining his claws as he stepped towards his brother menacingly. "In the light of my son's death, we throw a party to honor your son's birth." Germania stood, hands curled defensively.

"It is for the cubs, Brother." He said firmly. "The elders and ones old enough to understand all mourn with you."

"And yet, there are those old enough to understand still celebrating."

"They mourn as well." Germania insisted. "They are young, though, and Endreas, while important, was not their future ruler. Allow them this, Brother. They are just children."

Gilbert wasn't sure what was going on. Only that his uncle, strange as he was during the best of times, was threatening his father. He took a step forward only to get pulled back. Startled slightly, he glanced over his shoulder to look at Roderich.

"Don't go." The other said softly, still holding onto Gilbert's arm. Looking torn, Gilbert looked at his father, then at Roderich again. After a few seconds, he relaxed his stance, staying in front of Roderich. He nodded slightly, making Roderich drop his clawed hand from Gilbert's arm. For a few seconds, they didn't move, ignoring the adults as they argued.

When his uncle took a step forward, though, not even Roderich could stop Gilbert as he launched himself forward nimbly, snarling, and hitting the older male around his knees. Wrapping both his short legs around his uncle's, Gilbert slashed down as hard as he could with his claws, drawing blood from the man's leg. He didn't realize his uncle had reached down until he was hanging by the back of his black shirt in the air. Blindly, he went to scratch again, only to have both his little hands restrained by one that enveloped them.

Then he fell, hitting the ground hard on his hands and butt, staring up as blood dripped onto his face and shirt. His uncle stood over him, hand over the right side of his face as blood poured out of it. Beside him was his father, crouched and turned towards them, ready to attack again if necessary.

"Do not go after my son." Germania growled, standing slowly from his couched position. With a roar, his brother launched himself at him, knocking him over again and making them look like overgrown cubs rolling around.

Panic ensued, Gilbert staying still on the ground as parents rushed to get their young out of the room. He covered his head, peering through it at his uncle and father righting on the floor.

It wasn't until they transformed into full-grown lions that he felt himself getting pulled back by his shirt. He looked up, into the emerald eyes of his other 'Chosen', Elizabeta, as she pulled him back towards Roderich and his own mother- - -towards safety.

* * *

Despite the attack on the King and his son, Gilbert knew that the only punishment his uncle got was to never come into the Kingdom again. He even lost the land that his father had given him to keep the brothers from fighting, and Gilbert would rule over it when he was old enough. Gilbert knew his uncle wasn't supposed to have contact with anyone in the Kingdom, but he couldn't help it- - -every now and then, he'd visit his uncle, way past the stream that separated the Kingdom from the Other World.

And a few years went by, making him older yet no less childish, which officially begins the story.

* * *

At the age of seven, Gilbert stood on a tall rock, hand shading his crimson eyes from the sun as he scanned the plains before him. His silver ears twitched slightly on his head, searching for a sound in the empty field below him. He ignored the feeling of the sun beating down on his back, shifting his shoulders slightly to make sure the over-large shirt he wore stayed firmly on his shoulders- - -he hated smelling like burnt fur when he transformed.

His ear twitched again and he snapped his head to the right, a large grin making it's way across his face. Without thinking twice about it, he jumped off of the rock, transforming mid way so that when he landed, he looked more like a silver kitten surrounded by a warm blanket. Shaking his head to get out of the shirt he had been wearing a few minutes prior, Gilbert bounded to his right, following the sound he heard through the grass.

When he was a few feet away, Gilbert jumped, landing on what looked like a light brown kitten with violet eyes. The other crumbled, both of them rolling a bit more than expected, before finally coming to a stop. Gilbert rolled over as the other yowled helplessly from his spot underneath him, glancing up when he heard another sound.

Without waiting for Roderich to get back up on his own, Gilbert merely grabbed the other by the back of his neck with his teeth, hauling him up and pushing him forward with his head. They raced to where their clothes were, transforming and laughing as they dressed.

A few minutes later, as they finished dressing, a girl slightly shorter than them with waist-length hair appeared, her arms crossed. Her emerald eyes took in their appearance, from Roderich's ruffled hair to the dirt clearly seen on Gilbert's pale face. Tossing her head back, Elizabeta glared at them.

"You aren't supposed to play out here unattended." She said sternly. "Where's Kiku?" Roderich and Gilbert glanced at each other uneasily.

Kiku was, in a few words, the King's right hand man. The bird demon was small, with dark hair and serious eyes in his Other form. In his actual form, he was a bird of blacks and silvers, easily seen and able to make his rounds with ease. He took his job seriously, always helping in anyway he could, and making sure his younger siblings didn't cause any trouble to the mystic healer in the tribe who took them in, Wangyao.

He was also supposed to be watching the boys as they played in the fields, but they had easily given him the slip and left him. Elizabeta sighed and crossed her arms, muttering about 'childish Princes'.

"I've convinced him not to tell Germania that you ditched him- - -again." Elizabeta said, braiding a small portion of her hair absent-mindedly. A pink flower was tied into another braid by her lion ear, marking the eleven-year-old as the Prince's second 'Chosen' and as an apprentice to Wangyao. "Come on, before everyone else realizes you're unattended."

"What are you, my mother?" Gilbert muttered, following her despite his inner protests. Elizabeta shot him a glare, but didn't answer.

* * *

Wow, this came out...different than I thought it would. Oh, well, imma just go with the flow. Yea.

Thank you to SarcasticProcrastinator-AMLF (I remember you, XD) for the favorites and stuff, and italiangurlinamessedupworld for the review and favorites and stuff. 


	3. Chapter 3

Gilbert ducked through the members of the tribe, slipping around them fluidly as he looked around. He knew Elizabeta or Roderich was around there somewhere, and he heard about this really great place from his uncle, but he needed to find one of them to go with him- - -preferably Roderich, if he had to choose. A boy with blonde hair and light gold ears on his head went by, and Gilbert grabbed his arm, making him stop. Annoyed, the boy turned, ready to scold whomever stopped him, but froze when he saw Gilbert. Gilbert didn't notice, still looking around for Elizabeta or Roderich.

"Do you know where Roderich is?" He asked distractedly. The boy shook his head violently, eyes still about to fall out of his sockets. Gilbert sighed in annoyance. "How bout Liza?" The boy was about to shake his head again when he seemed to think about the question a bit more thoroughly.

"Miss Elizabeta is with the rest of the group, sir." Gilbert frowned lightly, finally looking at the boy before him.

"Group?" He questioned, realizing he was still holding onto his arm and dropping it carelessly. As soon as he let him go, Gilbert scratched the back of his ear confusedly, the silver appendage twitching as he did. "What group? She's not with Wangyao or any of the apprentices." The boy shook his head as he pointed towards the plains.

"She's with the other lioness-demons," he explained quickly. "Training with them."

"Training?" Gilbert exclaimed, turning to the side to look at the plains. "What on earth does she need training for?" Before the boy could answer, Gilbert took off, once again twisting and turning through the members of the tribe.

He slowed to a walk, looking through the mass of women and what he heard were 'submissives', looking for Elizabeta among them. After a few minutes, he spotted the long-haired girl, talking among some of the other girls her age. Excitedly, Gilbert bounded towards her, twisting around two grown demon-lionesses and stopping short in front of her. Her friends giggled, waving at him from behind shy smiles and bright eyes.

He ignored them all, not sparing them a glance as he locked his crimson eyes on Elizabeta's emerald.

"Yes, Gilbert?" She sighed slightly, placing her hands on her knees and bending down slightly to pick at the grass. As Gilbert watched her, she pulled it up to her face, sniffing at it experimentally before dropping it with a sigh. "Nothing." She told the group of girls around her. They echoed her sigh and began moving away, Elizabeta following.

"Hey, wait!" Gilbert grabbed her arm and pulled Elizabeta to a stop.

"Yes?" She asked. Gilbert gestured to the others and looked at her skeptically. "This doesn't look like Wangyao's group. What are you doing?"

"I have other chores besides being Wang Yao's apprentice." Elizabeta sighed. "And how many times have I told you that you don't have to combine the two names? Wang is the last name and Yao is the first."

"Yea, yea." Gilbert waved it away carelessly. "What other chores? You're his apprentice!"

"Yes, but I have to help with the hunt." Elizabeta explained patiently. Where her infinate patience with him came from, Gilbert never knew.

"Ooooh, the hunt?" He tilted his head to the side, curious. "Can I help?" Elizabeta gave him a strange look, staring down at him with a strange look in her eye.

"I...guess you can." She said slowly. Taking Gilbert's hand in hers, she lead him to her group. "Right now, we're hunting antelope, so you need to keep quiet, Gilbert. Understand?" Gilbert nodded enthusiastically, ignoring the strange looks and whispers he was getting. And as he followed Elizabeta, he could hear the joined voices that rang out over the group.

"We baba zingela siyo zingela baba." It was one, starting quietly, before it went through the whole group. "Zingela siyo, zingela baba. Hi ba la qhebekeni siyo zingela." Gilbert stopped, watching in awe as the lioness-demons leaped over the grass, landing gracefully.

"Ta ta, mama wele la hay, ta ta mama wele tata." Half of them, transformed, darted forward, easily hiding under the tall plants of the plains.

"Come on, Gilbert!" Elizabeta called and he darted forward as well, following after her.

"Zingela baba, ta ta, mama wele la hay" The ones that had yet to transform jumped after the first group, half-running to make longer jumps and land father than before. Elizabeta and Gilbert copied them.

"Ta ta, mama wele tata, zingela baba. Oo yay ye nibo"

He kept up easily with the pace Elizabeta set, panting with the amount of energy used but ears buzzing with the sound of the repeated chants, overlapping each other, staying by Elizabeta's side until he was grabbed from the neck of his too-large t-shirt. As the elder girl skidded to a stop a few feet away, Gilbert was easily pulled up to meet his father's amused sapphire eyes.

"What are you doing, son?" He asked, eyebrow raised. Gilbert looked from him to Elizabeta, hoping the girl could help him out. Elizabeta stood, indecisive, looking between the two males and the hunting group. When a call rang out, Elizabeta gave an apologetic glance toGilbert and turned, rejoining the hunting party. "Well?"

"I was helping, honest!" Was the first thing out of Gilbert's mouth. He crossed his arms, ignoring the fact that he was still dangling in mid-air. "I wasn't going to get in the way, really!"

"I'm sure you were, Gilbert." Germania said, chuckling softly as he lowered his son to the ground. "However, this is one thing you don't have to do to help." Gilbert continued to look after the hunting party and Germania sighed, a smile on his face. "Come, Gilbert." He said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder and pulling his attention towards himself again. "Let us meet Kiku for his report."

* * *

Kiku was standing by the usual meeting spot, a few papers in his hands. He looked up as the two approached him, bowing dramatically to Germania.

"Germania-sama." The bird-demon said breathlessly. "I was just going over the notes, and I was- - -"

"It's fine, Kiku." Germania smiled warmly. "Your report?" Kiku took a deep breath, straightening his papers as he spoke again.

"It's an honor and a privilege, a duty I perform with due sense of decorum and with pride." He said, nodding to himself as he spoke. "With deference and great respect very much the norm, plus a hint of sycophancy on the side." Gilbert rolled his eyes, already getting bored with what he was sure would be a long report. "To lay before my ruler all the facts about his realm, to fill him in on all the beastly news..."

"Yes, yes, Kiku, get on with it!" Germania said. Kiku nodded, firmly this time, finally looking up from his papers to meet Germania's eyes.

"In order that His Majesty stands sturdy at the helm, aware of all the fauna's latest views- - -" He started again, but Germania cut him off with a laugh, trying to encourage the other to continue to the report.

"Kiku!" The dark-eyed bird demon stopped, looking up at Germania with wide eyes. "The morning report!" Germania reminded him.

"Er- - -yes, Sire..." He trailed off nervously, twitching slightly as he looked at his papers again. "The morning report." Kiku cleared his throat nervously, bringing the papers up to eye-level to read off of them. "Chimps are going ape, giraffes remain above it all. Elephants remember, though just what I can't recall," He frowned to himself at that, making Gilbert roll his eyes. "Crocodiles are snapping up fresh offers from the banks  
Showed interes in my nest egg but I quickly said, 'No thanks!'" Gilbert tuned out Kiku, finding more interest in jumping around instead of paying attention. "We haven't paid the hornbills and the vultures have a hunch..." Kiku cleared his throat and Gilbert froze for a second, sure that the male was about to say something interesting. "Not everyone invited will be coming back from lunch!"

"Boring." Gilbert muttered, returning to his previous attempts at pouncing on a nearby rock.

"This is the morning report, gives you the long and the short." Kiku glanced at Gilbert briefly, but rolled his eyes when he saw that the demon-cub wasn't paying attention. "Every grunt, roar and snort. Not a tale I distort on the morning report."

"What are you doing, son?" Germania asked, glancing at Gilbert when he realized the boy was crouched low on the ground, no longer paying attention to Kiku's report. The silver cub looked up at him, grinning broadly.

"Pouncing." He replied simply, not moving from his spot. Biting back chuckles, Germania joined him. Kiku didn't notice.

"Let an old pro show you how it's done." He offered, smiling when Gilbert's eyes lit up in happiness and the boy nodded quickly.

"The buffalo have got a beef about this season's grass- - -" Kiku continued obliviously.

"Stay low to the ground." Germania started, demonstrating for his son. Gilbert blinked at him before obediently going lower to the ground, his chest brushing the tips of the grass gently as his claws dug into the soft dirt below him.

"Warthogs have been thwarted in attempts to save their gas- - -"

"Yeah, stay low!" Gilbert echoed, but his father placed his hand over his mouth, cutting him off quickly.

"Flamingoes in the pink chasing secretary birds- - -"

"Shh, not a sound!" Germania siad urgently. Gilbert nodded at his father, then looked around for a target. With a mischevious grin, Germania motioned to Kiku. Stifling giggles, Gilbert took a few moves in the bird-demon's direction.

"Saffron is this season's color seen in all the herds- - -" Had Kiku turned around, he would have noticed the demon-cub's slow motions towards him.

"Take it slow..." Germania advised, watching with amusement as his son listened, all his focus on Kiku.

"Moving down the rank and file to near the bottom rung- - -"

"One more step." Gilbert tensed, waiting for the cue his father would give him.

"Far too many beetles are quite frankly in the dung!" Kiku finished proudly, turning away and showing his back to the two demon-lions as he scanned the ground for something.

"Then pounce!" Germania said quickly. Instantly, Gilbert jumped, landing square on the bird-demon's back and knocking him to the ground painfully. As he fell, Gilbert jumped off, landing a few steps away on his feet and grinning proudly at his father.

"Aaaaaaaaak!" Kiku cried as he fell forward, only to look up and see Gilbert grinning proudly.

"HA!" Germania laughed, bending over to help the shorter male up and winking good-naturedly at his son.

"This is the morning report, gives you the long and the short." Gilbert sang, sitting peacefully at Kiku's ankles when the man finally stood straight and rubbing his head against the bird-demon's leg apologetically. With a slight sigh, Kiku reached down and petted his silver ears in response. "Every grunt, roar and snort. Not a tale I distort on the morning report."

This is the morning report, gives you the long and the short." The older two echoed, Gilbert beaming up at them. "Every grunt, roar and snort. Not a tale I distort on the morning report." Kiku sighed again, looking down at Gilbert.

"Is there a reason you accompanied your father today, Gilbert-sama?" Kiku asked curiously. Gilbert looked up at him and shrugged.

"Dad just pulled me out of the hunting group." He said simply, ignoring Kiku's raised eyebrow. "I was looking for Roderich or Elizabeta, and Elizabeta was with the hunting group. She said I could help, but..." Kiku smiled gently, patting Gilbert on the head again.

"I believe I saw Roderich-san with his mother in their own room." Kiku told him. "They may be there, still." Gilbert's eyes lit up excitedly.

"Oh, yea!" He exclaimed, bounding up and almost knocking Kiku off-balance. "Thanks a bunch, Kiku!" He darted off, leaving behind a thoroughly amused father and a slightly disgruntled servant.

"I do believe I cannot wait until that boy is old enough to have some responsibilities of his own." Kiku muttered, which made Germania laugh heartily.

"Oh. Kiku." He said. "You have to admit, though, the amount of energy he puts in everything is admirable, at least."

"Indeed." Kiku responded.


	4. Chapter 4

The castle wasn't a huge place, despite what people would think. It was big enough to have what would be at least three houses in it- - -one for the Royal family and one for each of the 'Chosen', as well as several lower rooms for the servants and maids. It was the center of the kingdom (or, as Kiku put it), the most important piece of land in the whole kingdom, centered directly in the middle. The lower level was halfway above and below ground, hidden entrance to the outside known only to the servants. Above them, the Great Hall, which held the room which they ate, discussed things of great importance, and other formal affairs. As the entrance for this stood as the entrance to the upper levels as well, a huge door was placed in front of it, sealing them off from harsh winter winds and the few who wanted harm to come to the royals or the 'Chosen'. A wide pathway lead up to the door, with painstakingly careful care put into the hundred or so steps leading up to aforementioned pathway.

Gilbert didn't even notice how many steps there were, even though he counted them under his breath until he got to the top. When he finally reached the last step, Gilbert looked at the building that had been his home for the past seven years of his life.

There was a dark feeling in his stomach, one that made him feel uncomfortable. He felt as though something bad was going to happen, and though he was curious what, he was afraid to find out. It was an unsettling feeling, and he didn't like it. For a few seconds, Gilbert merely stared up at the castle, taking in the way it looked and the structure of it, staring at it as if he would never see it again.

Then he shook his head and ran for the door.

* * *

He passed by one of the rooms, stopping to wave at Wangyao training a goup of young cubs. Wangyao smiled warmly at him, waving up at the young demon prince before returning attention to the girls. Still grinning, Gilbert ran down the hall, determined even more to find Roderich. He twisted around servent girls, who were more than used to his running about the castle, merely moved out of his way fluidly, not dropping whatever it was they were holding.

At the end of the hall, he spotted a short boy with brown hair, looking at a tapestry of one of Gilbert's ancestor's. Smiling more broadly, Gilbert slowed his run to a walk, creeping up silently behind the boy. Without another sound, he grabbed him from behind, wrapping a hand around his mouth to muffle the noise he might make.

Violet eyes turned to meet his cimson eyes. With a grin, Gilbert removed the hand from Roderich's neck to placed it against his own mouth in a 'shh'-ing gesture. When his violet eyes relaxed and he nodded quietly, Gilbert removed the hand from his mouth and grabbed his hand instead, leading the boy down the hallway quietly.

"What are we doing?" Roderich asked softly.

"Shhhh..." Gilbert hissed, glancing around to make sure they wouldn't get caught- - -

"What are you boys up to?" Came an amused voice from behind them. They both froze, Gilbert shutting his eyes tightly to avoid looking behind him. "Gilbert? Where are you two going?" Gilbert turned around slowly, still holding Roderich's hand. Behind them, an amused look on her pale face, stood Gilbert's mother. She was wearing a silvery-blue robe that hung slightly off her shoulders as she knelt down to the boys' level so they didn't have to look up at her. As she did, she looked over Gilbert's choice of attire- - -a large, frayed, brown shirt that went to his mid-thigh, a darker brown belt tied around his waist, dirty brown pants underneath. "Answer me, Gilbert."

"Just out, Mother." Gilbert said, tightening his grip on Roderich's hand. If they didn't get going soon, they might not make it... "We're going to the plains, to play." For a few moments, they merely stared at each other. Then, his mother smiled and held her arms out. Hesitantly, Gilbert released Roderich's hand and took a few steps towards his mother. She reached out, adjusting his belt and making him flush. "_Mo_-ther!" He hissed, trying to pull away. She laughed and let him, standing up again.

"All right, all right." She said teasingly. "Get going, you two."

"Yes!" Gilbert turned, grabbing Roderich's hand again as he got ready to bolt out the door.

"Take Kiku, too." His mother called, and both boys froze, giving each other twin looks of surprise and discontent.

"No way..." They chorused.

* * *

"So what're we gonna do about Kiku?" Roderich asked, motioning upwards to Kiku's demon-body, the black and silver bird flying above them.

"Shhh!" Gilbert hissed, glancing up at the bird demon. He pulled Roderich to a stop, placing his forehead on the other boy's to prevent Kiku from seeing his face. Roderich obediently stopped, not moviong back from Gilbert and instead wrapping his arms around the demon-prince's waist. Without missing a beat, Gilbert wrapped his arms around Roderich's neck, giving the two more privacy as they began exchanging plans.

"Oh, don't the two of you look adorable." They both looked up, arms still wrapped around the other, as Kiku descended and transformed to stand before them.

"We're not supposed to look _adorable_." Roderich said, wrinkling his nose and leaning his head slightly against Gilbert's. "We're both boys."

"Yea." Gilbert chimed in. "Besides, you never say that when I'm with Liza." Kiku rolled his eyes, smiling in exasperation and amusement.

"That's because Miss Elizabeta isn't the one you're to marry." Kiku explained patiently. "Roderich is." For a moment, neither boy said anything, merely stared wide-eyed at Kiku.

Then they jumped apart, staring at each other in shock and slight horror before turning to look at Kiku.

"We can't get _married_!" Roderich exclaimed.

"Yea, we're both _boys_!" Gilbert added, crossing his arms in confusion. "Boys can't marry other boys, that's stupid, Kiku."

"It's not stupid, and they can." Kiku retorted, kneeling down slightly to look Gilbert in the eye. "They're all over the kingdom, Gilbert."

"Well, I'm gonna marry Liza. So there!" Gilbert announced, looking proud of himself.

"You can't." Kiku said firmly, standing straight again. Gilbert looked at him in confusion.

"Why not?" He whined.

"Because." Kiku sighed. "You've chosen Roderich. Therefore, you have to marry him. It's a tradition going back centuries- - -"

"Then I'll get rid of it." Gilbert said, grinning at Roderich, who grinned back.

"You can't." Kiku said, making both boys look at him. "For one, only the king can do that, and for another, I won't let you." Gilbert nodded slowly before making a decision.

"You're fired." He giggled. Kiku paled instantly.

"Only the king can do that." The bird-demon stammered nervously, taking a slight step back- - -right into Roderich.

"He's going to be the King." The boy said, scratching absent-mindedly at his ear, which made Kiku pale even more.

"Well, until- - -" Kiku cut himself off. "Hey, where did Gilbert go?" Roderich didn't answer, merely pointed up with his free hand. Kiku looked up to see Gilbert standing on a tall rock, grinning proudly at them.

"Watch out!" He called down. Kiku's dark eyes widened almost comically.

"Don't you dare!" He said, but Gilbert ignored him.

"I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!" Gilbert yelled, jumping off the rock and landing on his feet in a crouch in front of Kiku, smirking up at the bird demon.

"Well, I've never seen a king of beasts with quite so little hair." Kiku said dryly, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at the young demon prince before him. Roderich snickered slightly, making Gilbert glare at Kiku before rolling his eyes and launching himself upwards, making Kiku step backwards.

"I'm gonna be the mane event, like no king was before." Gilbert stood proudly, grinning excitedly. "I'm brushing up on looking down, I'm working on my RAWR!" Kiku rolled his eyes, crossing his arms at the weak sound produced from the young prince. Behind them, Roderich's snickers turned to full blown laughter.

"Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing." Kiku muttered, turning around briefly before realizing it wasn't a good idea to do such a thing with Gilbert. The demon cub jumped at the opportunity that was presented to him.

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!" Gilbert cheered, pushing Kiku against a tree, Roderich on the demon's other side. Kiku looked between the two nervously. Gilbert smirked at him. "No one saying do this."

"Now when I said that- - -" Kiku started, but Roderich cut him off almost instantly.

"No one saying be there." Roderich added, making Kiku turn to him and try to speak again.

"What I meant was- - -" He tried.

"No one saying stop that." Gilbert added smugly, making Kiku pale again and turn to face the young prince again.

"What you don't realize- - -" He tried, but the two got bored and turned away, giggling and running after each other.

"No one saying see here!" They chorused, making Kiku slightly annoyed.

"Now see here!" He snapped.

"Free to run around all day!" The two boys chorused again, laughing when Gilbert dodged Kiku's attempt to grab him.

"That's definitely out!" Kiku snapped, getting more annoyed as he tried to catch the demon-cub.

"Free to do it all my way!" Gilbert dodged Kiku again, motioning for Roderich to go a different direction. The two boys split up, making Kiku pause for a few seconds before making a choice and going after Gilbert. When Gilbert realized this, he started running faster, laughing hysterically and calling out directions to Roderich. Kiku transformed, trying to get as close to Gilbert as possible to catch the boy.

Gilbert was easily kept out of each though, able to dart gracefully through the animals there and the trees and bushes that might have blocked his path. Kiku tried to keep up, but fell short after a few seconds. With a more determined air, though, the bird demon went after the young prince and managed to catch the boy demon by his ear, transforming at the last second to be sure that it wouldn't hurt the boy. With an annoyed scowl on his face, Kiku pulled Gilbert to sit down underneath another tree, not noticing that they were much further from the kingdom than Kiku would have liked.

"I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart-to-heart." He told Gilbert sternly, crossing his arms and staring down at the boy, only to be met with a big grin.

"Kings don't need advice from little hornbills for a start." Roderich surprised Kiku by jumping out beside Gilbert, pulling the silver-haired boy's arm. They went forward, accidentally knocking Kiku over.

"If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out!" Kiku snapped, pushing himself up onto his elbows to look at the demon cubs running. "Out of service, out of Africa- - -I wouldn't hang about!" He stood up, transforming again to catch up to the boys faster. "This child is getting wildly out of wing..."

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!" Gilbert grinned, pulling to a stop in the middle of a large group of animals, gaining their attention and making Roderich stop with him. "Everybody look left."

Kiku, flying above, was surprised by the sudden movement of the different animals, hiding the kids from view.

"Everybody, look right." Roderich called, and Kiku spotted them amongst a group of animals by the water, which was the border of kingdom.

"Everywhere you look I'm- - -"

"Standing in the spotlight!" The two boys finished together, making Kiku growl quietly.

"Not yet!" He snapped, trying to get close enough to grab them and failing.

"Let every creature go for broke and sing!" Kiku groaned- - -Gilbert managed to get everyone to help the two, having the whole group gather around the two, which made it even more difficult for Kiku to get to them. "Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing. It's gonna be King Gilbert's finest fling!"

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!" Gilbert called as the animals continued shielding them from Kiku.

"Oh, he just can't wait to be king!" Roderich wasn't surprised when Gilbert grabbed his hand suddenly, his cue to be prepared.

"Oh, I just can't wait..."

"Just can't wait..." Roderich echoed, holding Gilbert's hand tightly and smiling encouragingly at the silver-haired cub beside him.

"To be king!" Kiku tried to keep an eye on them, but by the time the animals around them moved out of his way, the two boys were gone.

* * *

Gilbert and Roderich raced through the trees, giggling to themselves and messing around. After a few moments, Gilbert stopped and turned around, looking behind them.

"I think we're good." He said, Roderich's hand still in his own. For a few seconds, he didn't seem to realize it. It wasn't until Roderich cleared his throat pointedly that Gilbert even looked the other boy's direction. When he did, Roderich looked at their joined hands, and Gilbert followed his line of vision, instantlly dropping the brown-haired demon's hand. "Sorry."

"Anyway." Roderich cleared his throat uncertainly. "Where is it, exactly, that we're going?" Gilbert turned and grinned at him, an excited look in his eyes.

"A graveyard." He said mysteriously. Roderich's eyes widened before the other boy grinned in excitement as well.

"Excellent." The borwn-haired boy breathed, taking Gilbert's hand again as they turned in the direction of their destination.


	5. Chapter 5

Gilbert dragged Roderich through the tree-lined path, crimson eyes darting around for the landmarks his uncle told him about. Roderich kept pace behind him, their hands tightly clasped together.

_"Walk past the border of your father's kingdom," his uncle had told him confidentially, making sure the young demon-cub was listening to him. "There will be a point when the trees will disappear, and those few that are there will look dead and rotted, but that means that you're getting closer to it."_

"Why would I go there?" Gilbert had asked curiously, glancing quickly at the dark scar over his uncle's eye- - -the scar he put there, if indirectly.

"Only the bravest and strongest go there." The older demon nodded. "Why, my own son had already gone by the time he were your age." Gilbert perked up at the mention of his cousin, feeling as though he would have had much in common with his older counterpart. He smiled at his uncle, looking extremely hopeful as he posed his next question.

"Can I bring Roddy with me?" He asked excitedly, bouncing as he could hardly contain his excitement for the upcoming journey he wanted to make now more than ever. "Or Liza?" His uncle had smiled at him, making a shiver go up Gilbert's back and stop his jumping.

"Sure," was all his uncle said. "Bring them both, if you can."

"Are we there yet?" Roderich whined, bringing Gilbert's attention to him. The violet eyed boy looked tired, though it was still early, but Gilbert could also see a burning curiosity in his friend's eyes that was poorly concealed behind annoyance.

"Almost, Roddy, I swear." Gilbert said, stopping in the middle of the path and looking around. "Jeez-us, this place is a wasteland." Roderich followed Gilbert's example, looking around the space they were in. There was no grass, only dirt, and few living trees.

Roderich shivered and moved closer to Gilbert when he started seeing half-buried bones of animal-demons, a low whine starting in his throat. Gilbert, seeing the same things, swallowed heavily, taking his hand from Roderich's and placing it around his shoulder instead, glancing around nervously this time. He was starting to get a bad feeling about this place, similar to the one he had earlier that day, standing outside of his own home.

"Don't worry, Roddy," He whispered, squeezing the smaller cub's shoulder gently as his ears twitched on his head, listening for any sound of someone approaching, his silver tail swinging behind him uncertainly. "I'll protect you, I promise." Crimson eyes scanned the landscape slowly, debating on whether to continue looking for this place his uncle told him about or just nixing the whole idea and going back with Roderich.

"Let's just go back." Roderich whimpered, feeling more and more uneasy about the place the longer they stayed. "Please, Gilbert?"

"Yea, let's go." Gilbert said, relieved that he wouldn't have to make the decision himself. Keeping his arm firmly around Roderich's shoulder, Gilbert turned the two of them around, preparing to walk back towards the safety of the trees they had just been at. Roderich touched his hand softly, and he glanced at the brunette demon out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm sorry we couldn't go further." Roderich whispered softly. Gilbert smiled good-naturedly, shrugging with one shoulder.

"Not that big a deal." He said easily. "I mean, we didn't know what we were gonna find anyway. Coulda been nothin out there, and we'da been a buncha idiots going out there for no reason." Roderich managed a small smile, tripping over something but staying up due to Gilbert's grip on his shoulder. "Besides, we could always just come back when we're older."

Before Roderich could answer, a black-silver bird fell from the sky, transforming into a red-face, panting Kiku.

"You two..." He panted softly, looking at them from a crouched position as he tried to catch his breath. "You two...are in..._so_ much...trouble..." Roderich bit his lip softly, and even Gilbert looked a little sheepish as they watched the bird-demon try to breathe normally.

"I'm sorry, Kiku." Gilbert said sincerely. "It was my idea." Kiku looked at him as he stood properly, shaking his head as he scanned the area quickly.

"What on earth are you two doing out here?" He asked incredulously, frowning at the young demon-cubs. "Gilbert, don't you know that this place is way past the boundaries of your father's kingdom? You two shouldn't be out here at all, let alone unescorted! What were you thinking?" Gilbert's sheepish look turned to a highly embarrassed one, as he flushed darker with every word Kiku spoke. Looking back on it now, he realized that coming out here was a foolish plan, and now he wanted nothing more than to go home.

"Look what we have here, big brother..." The group froze, Roderich's eyes widening almost comically (had the situation not been so dire, Gilbert would have laughed) as they turned to face a fully grown female hyena-demon. She laughed harshly, tilting her head back and howling in delight at her find.

She was shaking violently, due to excitement, and was exceptionally skinny- - -her arms were thinner than any demon's Gilbert had ever seen, and her clothes looked at least four or five times her size, though they were clearly clothes cut for a female. Her shirt was torn and stitched up in places, and her shorts had patches all over them. There were cuts all over her arms and legs. Despite her ragged appearance, Gilbert could tell that if she had better supplies to care for herself properly, she would been quite beautiful. She had long, knotted, silver hair, like his, held up by a blue ribbon. Sharp purple eyes looked them over, and she licked her lips.

"Big brother!" She called over her shoulder, her eyes never leaving the trio before her. "Big brother, come see what I've found, wandering alone in our ruins."

"What is it?" Two more hyena-demons came, making both demon-cubs squeak in horror. One was a large male, with a round face and childish smile, and the other was another female, short blonde hair framing her face and held back by a simple blue headband.

The male, who towered over all of them, smiled even more as they joined the first girl. He said something to her, though what it was Gilbert didn't catch. Beside him, Roderich's breathing started coming in shallower and faster as he tried, and failed, to not panic.

The other girl looked at them curiously, crystal-like eyes peering at them as she inspected them. She ignored her two companions as they spoke to each other in a language they couldn't understand (well, Roderich and Gilbert couldn't understand it- - -a quick glance at Kiku showed that the bird-demon understood it clearly, if the quickly paling face was anything to go by), crawling on her hands and knees to get closer. Her nose twitched experimentally, and Gilbert noted that while she looked them over, she remained low to the ground, as if it were too much of a hassle to stand properly in her human form.

A hassle- - -or just impossible for her.

"Katyusha!" The male called sharply. She looked up at him instantly, her head snapping up quickly, though she didn't seem to recognize she had been called, or who had spoken.

"What do you guys want?" Gilbert asked firmly, looking at each of them. "Who are you?"

"You don't need to know." The first girl hissed, a sadistic look in her eyes as she grinned twistedly at them.

"But it's rude not telling them, da?" The tall male said easily, kneeling down to be at Gilbert's eye level and placing a hand on the blonde girl's head. "I'm Ivan, and these are my sisters, Natalia," he indicated the sadistic silver-haired girl, "and Katyusha." The blonde didn't seem to realize she was introduced, smiling at the sky and leaning into her brother's hand. "We call her Katy sometimes, for short." He smiled at them, sending shivers down their backs. "Yourselves as well, introduce yourselves."

"I'm Gilbert," the silver-haired prince started uncertainly, ignoring Kiku's muffled sound of disapproval. "Roderich, and Kiku." Natalia's eyes widened, confusion in her eyes even as her shaking got worse.

"Gilbert?" She asked eagerly. "As in, Gilbert Beilschmidt? Demon-cub in line for the throne?" At Gilbert's shaky nod, she threw her head back and cackled loudly, startling her brother and making Katyusha laugh loudly as well, though it was clear the blonde had no idea why she was laughing. Natalia looked at them again. "What is the young prince doing so far from his kingdom?" She asked snidely, reaching out and touching Gilbert's silver hair with a dry hand. He pulled away and she snarled, reaching out further and grabbing a good chunk of his hair. Dragging him forward more and clearly relishing in his cry of pain, she forced him to meet her eyes. "Careful, young prince," she warned lowly, a dark look in her eyes, "you're getting into something you don't want to be tangled in- - -"

"Natalia!" Ivan said, and she released him, shrugging lightly.

"You can't touch him that way!" Roderich yelled angrily, sounding braver than he felt as Gilbert stumbled back a bit, holding his head gingerly. He touched the silver-haired boy's shoulders gently, glaring angrily at the three hyena-demons. "He's the prince! You- - -"

"He's not our prince!" Natalia yelled back, and Roderich whimpered softly. "You are way out of your jurisdiction, child." She smiled widely, revealing two rows of sharp teeth. "Watch out."

Roderich turned to Kiku, but the bird demon just shrugged.

"She's right." He said softly. "We're well past the border of our kingdom. Germania-sama has no power over here." Roderich whined again, and Katyusha crawled forward slowly, nose twitching again. Everyone froze as she approached Roderich, reaching a clawed hand out to him. Nobody moved as she pulled him towards her (extremely large) chest comfortingly, petting his hair and crooning under her breath in that strange language, her voice coming out raspy and harsh.

Unsure what to do, Roderich began to struggle, softly at first, then more violently when she wouldn't release him. Gilbert watched them out of the corner of his eye for a few seconds, a low growl starting in his throat when Roderich began struggling.

"Let him go!" He yelled, bringing his own claws down on her arm, making Katyusha yelp in pain and stumble back. "Stupid, slobbering, mangy demons- - -" He cut himself off as Ivan and Natalia glared at him evilly, Katyusha whimpering and nursing her injured arm.

"He called us slobbering..." Ivan said coolly, a wide grin on his face but an evil glare in his aura.

"Said we were mangy..." Natalia snarled angrily as she crouched down, a dark look in her eyes.

"Did I hear stupid?" Katyusha looked up, confused, before yelping softly and returning her attention to her arm. Gilbert, realizing he had said the wrong thing, stepped back, reaching to hold Roderich's hand again. Ivan and Natalia glared at them, beginning to circle the group.

Gilbert didn't think about it for too long- - -they began muttering to themselves, still circling Gilbert and Roderich, but paying far less attention to the demon cubs as they should. A few moments later, they stopped circling the two completely, and as soon as Gilbert was sure their attention was elsewhere, he grabbed Roderich's hand and pulled, making him move quietly after him. For a moment, one that seemed to past far longer than it should have, Gilbert forced himself to keep himself and Roderich quiet, keeping the pouncing lesson he had gotten from his father clearly in his mind.

After a distance, Gilbert figured they had enough head start.

"Roderich, run!" He whispered harshly, pulling the violet-eyed boy next to him and booting down a hill. Roderich complied, his violet eyes showing his terror though he didn't voice it out loud.

"Gilbert..." He half-whined, half-panted. Gilbert shook his head, pulling even more on Roderich when he felt the other boy lag behind him.

"Keep up, Roderich..." He hissed back, crimson eyes darting around for their next hiding spot as he pulled them around piles of bones. Belatedly, he wondered where Kiku had gone off to, realizing that the bird demon wasn't with them.

A sudden weight behind him pulled Gilbert to the floor.

"No, no, no, no- - -" Gilbert muttered as he pushed himself up and realized that Roderich had fallen. "Roderich? Get up, c'mon, please!" For a second, Roderich didn't move and Gilbert felt a terror more pronounced than ever before run through him.

"I..." Roderich whispered, and Gilbert tried to hide his relief. "I can't..."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Gilbert promised. "Just transform, and we can make it!" Roderich blinked slowly at him before doing as Gilbert told him. Without thought, Gilbert picked up the brown-haired kitten that was left behind and shoved it in his shirt, one arm holding it through the material as he began ducking through the piles again, hearing the hyena-trio get closer and closer with each step.

A sudden scuffling sound was heard from the pile right next to him, and Gilbert froze. In a second, he had his shirt off (carefully, as Roderich was still in it) and had transformed, standing protectively over the bundle of his shirt.

Crystal eyes were seen, and then Katyusha moved enough bones to come through herself. Still down on all fours, blood dripping from her arm, she peered at Gilbert uncertainly, her nose twitching.

He snarled softly and she let out a bark of laughter that suddenly turned into a triumphant howl as she crept forward, muttering in her harsh voice and strange language. Gilbert tried to stand his ground, but began shaking as the other two came into view.

"How cute is he?" Natalia remarked sarcastically, getting on her knees to glare at Gilbert. "And where's the other one, little prince? Did he run too- - -ah!" Gilbert had slashed at her when she got too close, scratching her cheek and making her back off.

He began to get dizzy, though, and couldn't help the whine that came from his throat. All three demons looked at him, a curious look in Natalia and Ivan's eye. Before they could say anything, he roared at them, though it was so weak he didn't think it did much good. He felt another wave of dizziness, and suddenly, his legs failed him. Gilbert hit the ground, fighting to stop shaking and get up again as darkness began to creep in from the corners of his eyes.

The last thing he heard was a ferocious growl before he finally gave in.

* * *

"I gave you three _specific_ instructions, and you failed to do as I asked." Natalia glared up angrily.

"It's not our fault!" She yelled. "That jerk that's your brother came and saved them!" The lion-demon jumped down, trying to intimidate her with his size, but she simply glared more. "You don't scare me, Scar." He smirked, and her eyes narrowed.

"Perhaps not." He said softly. "However..." He turned slightly, to where Ivan was standing. "You told me she would be able to help, and instead she dragged you down. It's time to part from your beloved older sister."

"Nyet!" Ivan yelled, blocking the path to the elder demon. She looked around, confused, before laying her head down and licking softly at the four claw marks running from her shoulder to her elbow.

"You said she would get them to trust her!"

"She didn't have a chance to!" Natalia snarled, joining her brother. "That stupid prince hurt her as soon as he could." She glanced back at the blonde crouched on the floor. "But...for a moment..." She trailed off, remembering the look on her sister's face as she reached for Roderich- - -the same one she had given to Natalia when the younger was crying as a child, the one she had given Ivan when he was frightened from a nightmare.

The one she had given the baby she had before it died, leaving her devastated and half-mad, retreating more and more into her demon persona.

"She better bring some use to your next encounter." The old lion-demon threatened, making Natalia growl harshly at him and Ivan glare coldly at him.

"She will be." Natalia said coolly, turning to her sister again. The elder didn't notice, too busy tending to the wounds on her arm to pay attention to what was going on around her. As he turned away, Natalia thought about her sister while Ivan crouched by her.

Natalia remembered when Katyusha tended to their wounds, when she tried to stop their tears with happy smiles and stories about the parents she and Ivan never remembered. She remembered how happy she was when she discovered the baby growing inside her, despite the fact that it was a product of the eldest doing whatever she could to keep her small family of three alive. Katyusha had always been perky and cheerful, almost eternally optimistic, keeping the three together through whatever came their way.

Natalia never hated anything more than the baby who died a few days after it's birth. That baby had taken her older sister from her, from Ivan, and Natalia hated the unnamed infant for that.

But now... Natalia smirked. Now, there was a chance to get her back- - -the one that was always happy, the one with the smiles and the stories.

All they needed was the boy with violet eyes.

* * *

Just a little random backstory to make them a little less hateable and all. XD the three in the movie have humor on their side, at least, so...yea, enjoy. oh and I apologize for the horrible chase-scene thing I'm not good at those, at all. Oh, and if it seems rushed and all. 


	6. Chapter 6

Gilbert regained consciousness slowly, trying to figure out where he was. He knew he was moving, but he wasn't sure what was going on or where Roderich was, or- - -

Roderich!

He struggled, remembering the fear and the fact that he had to keep Roderich safe and he _promised_ that, and he _always_ kept a promise- - -

"Calm down, son." Gilbert obeyed, opening his eyes slowly and looking up at his father. Germania seemed tired, his normally well-kept hair messy and wild, his clothes torn and seemingly haphazardly thrown on. Though he had only said three words, Gilbert knew his father was mad and he was in trouble. He tried to look around for Roderich, but he couldn't move.

"Where's Roddy?" He asked, surprised when his voice came out scratchy and quietly. He cleared his throat, and went to speak again, but his father cut him off.

"Kiku took him home already." He said. "However, you and I have something to discuss." Gilbert winced.

"We were headed back." He muttered defensively. "When they found us, I mean. Me and Roderich, we were going to go back home."

"But why did you go out there in the first place?" Germania asked. Gilbert bit his lip, trying to think of something to say that wouldn't let his father know about his secret trips to his uncle.

"Curiosity?" He tried meekly. Germania sighed, shaking his head.

"Gilbert..." He said warningly, and Gilbert bit his lip.

"I heard about it, somewhere." He replied carefully. "A place, just beyond the border. I didn't think it was dangerous- - -and, and Roderich was going to come with me, so it wouldn't be so bad. We didn't think anything was going to happen, and for a really long time, nothing did!" Germania interjected here, stopping in his walk to sit down and talk with his don properly.

"But something _did_ happen, Gilbert, and something even worse could have happened had Kiku not come to get me." Gilbert looked down, gulping heavily and trying to stop the prickling behind his eyes as his father lectured him. "Roderich could have been killed! Even worse, _you_ could have been killed! What on earth had you been thinking, son?"

"I don't know!" Gilbert cried, rubbing his eyes furiously. "I didn't think anything would happen- - -we wanted an adventure, and I wanted to be brave, and strong, for Roderich, like you are for Mother, and- - -"

"Gilbert." Germania said firmly, and Gilbert looked at him curiously. Germania sighed, looking at the sky as he thought of a way to form his words. "True strength," he started, "is not measured in how well one fights, or how many enemies he can take on."

"Then what is it?" Gilbert asked curiously, rubbing his eye.

"It is how well you can protect your family." Germania said after a few seconds of thought. "How well you can control your temper and not purposefully bring harm to anyone, enemy or not."

Gilbert nodded as his father spoke, trying to understand everything he said and keep it in his memory. After a few seconds, though, he started entertaining himself, walking behind his father and climbing on his back.

"But you're really strong, Father." He commented once he had himself situated, somewhat precariously, on his father's shoulders. "And I'm sure you didn't let those guys go without some injuries, right?"

"Wrong." Germania corrected with a slight chuckle. "I didn't do anything to them."

"But..."

"That was from going after you and Roderich so quickly." Gilbert flushed, leaning over Germania's head and smiling.

"Sorry Father," He said, holding on tighter when Germania stood up and began walking again. For a few moments, they walked in silence. "Hey, Father, do you think I'll be strong like you one day?" Germania chuckled again.

"It's a possibility, son." He said. "You could be much stronger, though."

"Stronger than you?" Gilbert gasped, eyes wide in surprise. "No way- - -really?"

"Yes, really." His father said back, laughing. Gilbert smiled slightly- - -he knew his father couldn't stay mad at him for too long..."When we get back, I want you to apologize to Roderich for bringing him out there." Gilbert hung his head, forehead touching his father's shoulder.

"Afterwards, can me and him go out and play with Liza?" Germania stopped, and for a few moments Gilbert wondered if he said the right thing.

Then his father started laughing, and Gilbert knew it was fine.

"Just don't ditch Kiku again."

* * *

"I'm sorry for endangering your life, Roderich." Gilbert said, standing stiffly beside his father and his eyes examining something on the floor idly, ears twitching slightly every now and then. Germania placed a hand on his son's shoulder and nodded once to Theresa, Roderich's mother. The woman bowed her head to him and knelt down beside her son, placing her hand under Gilbert's face and bringing his head up to meet her eyes. Beside his mother, Roderich fidgeted nervously.

Anything his mother would have said was cut off by Roderich throwing his arms around Gilbert's neck.

"It's ok!" He hissed in the pale boy's ear, hugging him tightly. Unconsciously, his tail wrapped around Gilbert's leg as he tried to reassure the demon-prince. "It's ok, Gilbert, really!" The two adults glanced at each other and quietly left, Roderich still whispering reassurances to Gilbert as the slightly taller boy held onto him just as tightly as Roderich was holding him.

When they were gone completely, Roderich relaxed his grip slightly and placed his head against Gilbert's.

"You didn't get in too much trouble with your dad, did you?" He asked softly, his breath on Gilbert's cheek. Gilbert shook his head minutely, pushing back on Roderich's head. "Good."

For a few moments, they just held onto each other. Then they pulled away, laughing when they discovered just how close they had been, untangling themselves from each other.

They didn't get very far, Gilbert happening to look up in passing and freezing when he realized just how _pretty_ Roderich's eyes were up close. Roderich, sensing him stop, looked up at Gilbert curiously, head tilted to the side as his ears twitched.

"Gilbert?" He questioned softly. Gilbert blinked once, and before Roderich could say anything else, pressed his lips clumsily, though sincerely, against Roderich's. Roderich pressed back with as much force as Gilbert, and then they pulled apart a few inches, their eyes locked on each other's in a searching manner.

Suddenly, a blush formed on both their faces and they pulled themselves apart as quickly as they could.

"Wanna go find Liza?" Gilbert asked distractedly.

"Wha- - -oh, yes," Roderich replied just as hastily. "No doubt she's been worried about us..."

"Yes!" Gilbert cried too enthusiastically. "Let's go put her mind at ease and all!"

With that, both boys fled the room, both bright red and remembering the impromptu kiss.

* * *

Katyusha sat by herself, knees pulled up to her chest in an oddly normal way that hadn't been seen on her in months, her younger sister standing a few feet behind her. A low keening sounded in her throat, as she cried out to the lion-demon child she had connected to.

"Come on, Katy." Natalia said gently, glancing behind her when she heard something move behind her. Relaxing when she realized it was only Ivan, Natalia returned her attention to her sister. "Scar called for me." she told her brother. "He wants to know if we're ready. He says that the whole thing is good to go in a few days."

"Why you alone?" Ivan asked curiously, almost childishly. "He knows that we're family and we stock together, da~~?"

"I have a special job." Natalia paused and looked at her sister before wrapping her arms around the older girl's neck. Pulling the insane female's head under her chin, Natalia began stroking the short blonde hair, brushing any tangles out with her fingers.

"What is it?" Ivan asked softly, almost as though he didn't want to know even though he asked. Natalia sighed through her nose.

"When he calls me, I'm to kill that prince, Gilbert, no matter what."

* * *

ok. XD my sister and I were listening to "The Madness of King Scar" and she told me 'the gross thing about it is that Scar's twice her age- - -and he made a move on Nala first!' haha so I changed that little detail. XD innocent kids' love. 


	7. Chapter 7

Gilbert had been running through the bottom of a canyon with Roderich, the two boys playing a rousing game of tag with each other as Kiku sat on a random tree, one leg hanging off the branch he sat on while he watched the two cubs curiously. After the attack a few days prior, the boys were acting strangely around each other. They weren't able to meet each other's eyes, but they were constantly sneaking glances at the other. If their eyes met in any way, both would flush and look away instantly.

Despite this, Gilbert had been chasing Roderich around the canyon for the past hour or so.

Kiku heard a loud thud from around a pile of rocks, though he didn't look up from what he was doing- - -writing something down.

"Careful." He called out instead.

Gilbert panted slightly, head on Roderich's shoulder as his forearms rested by the brunette's head on the ground. He had finally managed to catch Roderich, tackling the slightly smaller boy to the ground to do so. As a result, Roderich lay on his back, his own breath coming out in pants, Gilbert laying across the other. For a moment, neither of them moved.

Gilbert lifted his head, locking eyes with Roderich.

_This is the person you're going to marry._

WIth a sudden flush, Gilbert pushed himself up and off of Roderich, rolling next to him in order to catch his breath. Roderich lay next to him and for a few moments, there was a quiet peace between them.

Gilbert sat up suddenly.

"You hear that?" He asked quietly, getting to his feet and standing straight, demon ears twitching all over the place. Confused, Roderich sat up too, ears twitching in the same manner as the demon-prince's.

"What is that?" He asked softly, looking at Gilbert curiously. Gilbert shrugged, pulling him up and towards Kiku.

"Let's go back." He murmured uneasily, the strange pounding getting louder each second. They raced back, Gilbert pulling Roderich, towards Kiku, who had stood on the branch, scanning the canyon for them.

"Let's get you two out of here." Kiku said calmly, hiding his fear from the kids. "I do believe a stampede has started. It sounds a long way off, though, long enough to get you out. Gilbert-sama?"

"Roderich first." Gilbert insisted, refusing to take Kiku's offered hand. They looked at each other, dark eyes clashing with crimson, before Kiku agreed and took Roderich to the top of the canyon.

Once there, though, he realized that the stampede he mentioned was much closer than he had anticipated, and it was headed straight for Gilbert.

Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one who realized this.

"GILBERT!" Roderich screamed, beginning to struggle in Kiku's grasp. Kiku merely held him tighter, informing a bird demon passing by to get Germania down there as fast as possible- - -the Prince was in trouble.

Kiku and Roderich went back to the Kingdom, despite Roderich's protests, and both were surprised to find the Kingdom in turmoil. Demons were fighting each other, blood spilling everywhere in the land. Kiku placed Roderich by a tree.

"Don't go anywhere, Roderich-sama." He whispered urgently. "I have to go help my family." With that, he left Roderich alone.

But his mentioning of family had reminded Roderich of his mother, and the young demon waited for a few minutes before going after him, determination in his eyes as he began his search.

* * *

Gilbert had just watched Kiku and Roderich disappear when he realized that the noise of the stampede was getting louder. Breath beginning to come in short gasps, Gilbert barely heard his name being screamed as he ran to the canyon wall, trying to see if he could avoid being trampled. Fearful crimson eyes watched as demon animals raced past him, pressing harder into the canyon wall behind him.

A wayward demon hit him in his side, making him grab the injury in surprise and let go of the wall. As soon as he did, he fell headfirst into the mess, rolling and transforming to avoid being hurt too badly. He darted under legs quickly, stopping short when he almost ran headfirst into the tree Kiku had been sitting on only moments before.

There was a loud cry which turned into a roar as he pulled himself onto the tree. Gilbert looked around, relief filling his features as he watched the golden lion he recognized as his father coming down into the canyon. He transformed on the tree.

"Father!" He screamed out, lurching forward and grabbing at the branch he was on to avoid falling off. Despite this, he screamed again. "Father!"

Germania fought his way to his son, the boy's screams urging him on fervently. He ignored the demons who crashed into him, though one ran past and knocked him over into the mess that had been created. Since he was far larger than Gilbert was, he begin accumulating injuries almost instantly as the stampeding demons care little for what they stepped on, and was unable to get up again.

"FATHER!" Gilbert screamed louder. He jumped off the branch, stupidly, and transformed again, dodging the legs around him has he raced forwards where he saw his father go down. He had almost made it when he ran into a random piece of rock that jutted out from the canyon wall, knocking him out almost instantly.

* * *

Roderich whimpered, looking for his mother among the mess of fighting demons. When he couldn't find her, he whined loudly, placing his hands around his mouth.

"Mama!" He yelled, not realizing that a majority of the attention he got was from the out-of-control hyenas. Each of his calls that went unanswered made his heart race, fear and adrenaline running through his tiny body. "Mama!" He couldn't see far, the scent of blood filling his nose as the two groups of animal-demons fought against each other for control of the fortress that housed the lion-demons for so long. "Mama!" Roderich froze when he turned and found three hyena-demons facing him, drool dripping from their mouths as they eyed him hungrily. Wimpering, he stepped back, eyes widening when he ran into someone behind him. Tilting his head slightly, Roderich was surprised to find Katyusha behind him, couching behind him in what would have been a protective stance had he been younger, or closer to the ground.

"Back off, Katy." One of them sang out, keeping his eyes on Roderich. "This guy's ours...we've waited a long time for a meal, kiddo." Roderich whimpered and Katyusha growled harshly, attracting the attention of her brother and sister nearby.

"Just what is going on here?" Natalia asked coldly, glaring at the three before her with a raised eyebrow as she stood by her sister.

"There is no problem, da~?" Ivan said easily, smiling cheerfully. The three before them glanced at each other before the leader of the trio came forward.

"That runt," he started, gesturing to the still-frozen Roderich, "was to be our meal. You three have the advantage of being Scar's favorite, and that pretty much everything will die just by seeing Ivan. But- - -" He didn't get any further as Natalia jumped at him with a snarl, pinning him to the ground easily and holding a clawed hand over him.

"Watch yourself." She hissed, ignoring the startled cries of his friends. "You'll find yourself missing several important parts if you try and mess with this kid, got it?" He could only nod quickly, too frightened by Natalia to do much else. Her eyes narrowed even more and she brought her hand down, slashing through his eye and cheek, pushing him to his friends as she brought him up. "Tell everyone else that this kid is off-limits, no matter what."

She turned, grabbing Roderich by his arm and dragging him away from the mess, Ivan and Katyusha following her. After a few moments, when they were far away enough, Roderich started struggling more, coming to his senses.

"Let me go! What are you doing? Leave me alone! Mama! Mama!" Natalia scowled, and abruptly stopped, glaring at him.

"Did you see that mess back there?" She snarled, cutting off his cries. "Chances are, your mom's dead." Roderich's breath caught in his throat and tears welled in his violet eyes. "Now, my sister wants you with her; I'm going to try my hardest to keep her happy."

"Did you k-k-kill my mom?" Roderich stammered, breath hitching as he tried not to cry. Natalia didn't say anything, but she dropped his arm and shared a glance with Ivan over the boy's head. After a few seconds of silent conversing, Natalia sighed and knelt down to face Roderich better.

"We were looking for you." She started, not looking at Roderich when his tears started falling down his face. "And we had to fight to do that. There's a...actually, a big chance that either me or Ivan..." She trailed off, still looking to the side.

She remembered the woman, coming after Katyusha violently, messy brown hair pulled back into a braid and violet eyes alight with uncontrollable fury. Natalia had intervened, able to see the attack coming and instantly coming to her sister's defense. They fought briefly, though Natalia easily gained the upper hand. The woman was clearly a fighter, even though her clothing resembled those of the lion-nobles- - -an intricate silver shirt, covered in filth and torn from fighting, black bottoms that fit her perfectly, and were completely ruined.

Natalia recognized her easily, and that woman was the only person she had ever killed that brought regret to her.

Roderich started crying harder, rubbing his eyes furiously.

"You killed her!" He whined, his cries making his body shake. "You killed her! Murderers! I hate you!" Natalia winced, closing her eyes as she stood up. Katyusha, not really understanding what was going on, crawled up to him. She sat, grabbing him from behind and pulling him into her lap. Placing his head under her chin, Katyusha crooned softly at him as he cried, rocking him back and forth. He fought her at first, but soon gave up and just cried.

The three of them stood together before a loud whistle pierced the air. When it did, Natalia gave them one last look before heading in it's direction.

* * *

Gilbert stirred slowly, feeling sore all over his body. For a moment, he couldn't remember anything, and then his eyes went wide.

"Father!" He yelled, pushing himself shakily to his feet. Stumbling a bit as he tried to regain his balance, Gilbert nearly fell to the floor before he managed to stand somewhat properly. "Father!" Gilbert looked around, eyes worried and fearful. A slight coughing was heard behind him and he whirled around, darting towards the spot it originated from as quickly as he could. "Father!"

"Gilbert..." Germania lay on the floor of the canyon, blood pooling by his head. Gilbert stopped short as his father closed his eyes softly. For a moment, he transformed, a huge golden lion lying where Germania had been, before he changed back.

"Father...?" Gilbert whispered, tears filling his eyes. Germania opened his eyes and forced a smile to his face, despite the pain he was in.

"Gil- - -" Germania cut himself off with a harsh cough, blood coming up and spilling out of his mouth. Gilbert winced at the sound, looking away as a single tear broke loose and fell slowly, making an obvious track in the dirt on his face. "Gilbert..." The boy looked back, unsure what to do. "Remember...what I told you...a few days...ago..?" Gilbert nodded quickly, and his father smiled. "Stay strong...don't lose faith...protect your family..."

"I..." Gilbert's voice broke, and he nodded again to acknowledge that he understood. Germania smiled again, though it faded slowly as his eyes shut and he transformed once again to his animal form, for the last time as his breath first slowed, then stopped completely.

Shaking lightly, gulping a bit, Gilbert inched forward, touching the side of the transformed demon's face, softly at first, then with more force when his father didn't move. When that didn't work, Gilbert placed both hands on him and shook him a little, almost as if trying to wake him up. After a few seconds, Gilbert stopped, blinking back tears.

For a moment, Gilbert was still unsure of what to do. He had no true understanding of what just happened, but on a deeper level he understood that his father had left him. He fell to the floor, his legs finally giving way beneath him, and bowed his head. Tears continued to fall down his face, and when it finally hit him- - -_Father won't open his eyes, won't wake up, because he died and that means he's never coming back_- - -he screamed, the sound almost inhuman because of the raw pain and agony in it, turning it into a loud whine as he transformed and curled into himself.

He didn't move, just continued to whine and cry in his transformed state, squeezing his eyes shut to block out the world.

_Never coming back, never, no more lessons or family walks, no more anything, gone forever, left, abandoned_- - -

Footsteps were heard, and Gilbert jumped up, still in his animal form and too upset to change back as his uncle came into view. For a moment, he looked at his brother, a sorrowful look on his face, before turning to Gilbert.

"Oh, Gilbert..." He sighed, kneeling down to pick his nephew up. Gilbert pawed at his own face, trying to stop the tears that continued falling down his face. "Gilbert...what have you done?" Gilbert froze and looked up, confused. His uncle hugged him before placing him on the ground slowly. "You understand that you can't possibly stay here, don't you?" Gilbert blinked, panting heavily. His uncle gave him a pitying look and shook his head, standing up. "Your only choice is to run away, Gilbert."

Gilbert whined helplessly, and glanced at his father before stepping unsurely away from his uncle.

"Don't worry, Gilbert." His uncle said quietly. "I won't tell anyone about how you killed your father."

That last sentence drove a nail through Gilbert's heart and he bolted suddenly, fear and adrenaline racing through his body as he attempted to get as far away from his "crime" as possible.

For a few minutes, he allowed Gilbert to run, giving his young nephew a head start. Then he brought his fingers to his mouth and whistled, waiting the few minutes it took to get Natalia by his side. She panted slightly, looking at him expectantly. He waited a few more seconds before giving his order with a careless wave in the direction the demon-cub went.

"Kill him."

* * *

wow. Longest chapter EVER, it feels like. 


	8. Chapter 8

Gilbert had no idea what was going on. He ran, his thoughts racing everywhere and nowhere at the same time. There was fear for Roderich and Kiku- - -had the two made it back to the Kingdom unharmed?- - -fear for himself, heading into the unknown completely unprepared...

Behind him, a low snarling was heard. Gilbert froze, turning around to come face to face with a hyena-demon. It was excruciatingly thin, silvery-golden fur matted and long. Sharp teeth were bared, saliva dripping from them as the demon continued snarling. Violet eyes glared back into his fearful crimson ones, and he unfroze long enough to take a small step back.

That set the demon off, and Gilbert turned tail, running as fast as he could. She was right behind him, he could hear her footfalls and that made him run all the faster, transforming when he jumped over a rock as if it would help him run faster. It gained him some ground, but not much, and before he could think of anything else she jumped, landing on him. He slid forward a foot or so, transforming again to make himself smaller as she hovered over him. He whimpered softly, and something flashed through her eyes.

After a few seconds, the demon transformed, Natalia glaring at him. He transformed as well, whining slightly.

"Shut up." She snapped, and he did as he was told, though he couldn't stop shaking. Natalia sighed, sitting and staring at him. "Hurry up and go."

"W-Wh-What?" Gilbert stammered slightly, pushing his upper body up by his elbows. She glanced at him again, then looked away, a flush on her cheeks.

"...I don't like being responsible for killing people." She said, "but sometimes it's necessary, to survive." Her eyes met his, a defiant fire in them. "I refuse to be the cause of a child's death, no matter what."

"What about Roderich?" Gilbert gasped out after a few moments. Natalia sighed.

"We'll care for him when Katy can't." She told him. "You have my word, what little value it is to you- - -Roderich will stay safe, even if you will not be able to." Gilbert looked down, breath shaky. Natalia picked him up, setting him down on his feet. "I won't go after you now. Run."

"Where should I go?" Gilbert asked his newfound ally, eyes filled with tears. Natalia placed her hand in his hair, mussing up the dirty silver strands.

"As far as you can get from this place." She told him, turning him back on his path and pushing him forward. "Go, now."

Gilbert ran.

* * *

Roderich allowed himself to be coddled by Katyusha, too worn out and drained from crying and his own fight to the hyena-demons' home to do anything else. He allowed the crazy hyena-demon to curl her body around him, cleaning him up and cooing at him softly. From the entryway of the room, Natalia and Ivan peered in curiously.

"I'm not going to pretend to like you guys." He called out, voice flat. "And I'm not going to let you replace my family or anything else like that."

"We're on the same page then." Natalia called back, crossing her arms and staring at him. "Ivan and I don't like you much, either. We'll put up with you, though, for Katy's sake." With that, Natalia pulled her brother out of the room, leaving Katyusha and Roderich alone.

* * *

Francis had been walking behind Antonio, the two laughing and joking as they always were, when Antonio suddenly stopped. Unprepared for the stop, Francis nearly plowed right into him, transforming at the last second to go under neath the other's legs.

"Mon ami," the thirteen-year-old boy asked, transforming again so he could speak, "why on earth have you stopped?"

"Mira, Francis." Antonio breathed, moving around him. Francis threw his hands in the air.

"Again, with the language!" He cried. "Antonio, I don't understand when you start speaking like that, re- - -" Francis cut himself off when he turned and saw what Antonio did.

A pale boy, slightly bloodied with matted, dirty silver hair, was laying face down in the middle of the desert floor they were traveling to their make-shift home.

Francis and Antonio looked at each other curiously before Francis stepped forward, transforming again. His animal form, a meerkat with golden fur and clear blue eyes, approached the unconscious boy slowly. Lifting the boy's head, Francis felt warm breath fan his face. Giving Antonio a thumbs-up, Francis turned the boy's head to the side so he could breath better, and continued looking the boy over.

Up close, Francis could see the tangles and mats in his silver hair better, the cuts and scratches on his face, the dried blood caked on his hands from deep gashes in them. The poor child was undressed, and his back was rubbed raw, dried blood where he was rubbed too harshly and the skin broke. Francis ran his hand through the boy's silver hair and felt a large bump on the top of the boy's head, most likely from crashing headfirst into something...or someone.

Francis continued, checking for any other bumps, when he ran over a lion's ear.

He jerked back with a startled sound, transforming when he was far away enough.

"What happened?" Antonio questioned curiously, wondering what could have made his friend react in such a way.

"Mon Dieu, it's a lion cub!" Francis gasped, eyes wide with surprise. Antonio peered curiously at the unconscious child.

"A lion cub?" He questioned, inching his way toward the fallen boy. "But...the Lion Kingdom is quite far from here, is it not? Why is he all the way out here?"

"I don't know." Francis peered at the kid as well, then sighed. "Well, we can't just leave him out here. He's pretty banged up, and far too young to be left alone here. C'mon, let's bring him with us."

* * *

Gilbert groaned slightly, rubbing at his face with his hands. The sun burned behind his eyes and he scrunched them tightly, thinking vaguely about how he felt red and that his fur was going to smell burnt when he transformed again. His nose twitched slightly, his ears flattening against his head as he heard voices.

That's when he realized he was moving. Groaning lightly, he forced his eyes open.

The first thing he saw was the clear blue sky- - -not a cloud in sight. Frowning a bit, Gilbert tried to clear through the haze in his mind.

Where was he again...?

"Ah, you have awoken." An unfamiliar voice greeted him and Gilbert let his eyes travel blearily until they met with clear crystal ones. "Good afternoon, mon ami, how are you?"

"...tired..." Gilbert muttered, his voice feeling scratchy against his throat. At first, he wasn't sure if he had been heard, because his voice was weak and he could barely hear himself. However, there was an understanding noise from above him, from the person carrying him.

"Sleep then, mi amigo. We'll be safe shortly." Gilbert nodded once, though his head felt heavy and blood was pounding in his ears. He shut his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Quite a while later, after Francis and Antonio had brought the young boy to their hide-out, Gilbert woke again.

This time he was in an unfamiliar room, wooden boards crossing each other to keep the elements out- - -and the elements at the moment were strong. Rain pounded against the walls, and a roar of thunder could be heard seconds after flashes of lightning.

Gilbert sat up slowly, placing his hand on his head gingerly. He winced when he felt the lump on his head, but frowned when he felt the bandages on his hand. Pulling his hands up, he frowned when he saw how they were bandaged- - -from his wrists up to his fingertips. Flexing his fingers slightly, Gilbert resumed looking around the room.

_Where am I...?_

He moved to get up, and winced slightly when what felt like more bandages press firmly into his back. Feeling slightly shaky, Gilbert didn't try to get up again, merely lifted the blanket. He was dressed in overly-big bottoms, proven by the amount of rolling up of the fabric was needed to keep him from tripping when he would be able to walk again.

Beside the bed he was sitting on, a door opened inward and Gilbert jumped, eyes darting to the intruder.

"Ah, I was just checking." A blonde came in, seating himself next to the bed. "How are you feeling, mon ami? My name is Francis. My friend, Antonio, and I found you in the desert around yesterday afternoon."

"Yesterday...afternoon...?" Gilbert whispered, confused and blinking softly. "What...?"

"It is almost evening now." Francis continued, almost as if he didn't hear Gilbert. "Antonio is making some food now, but until then, perhaps you could tell me why a lion cub your age was found so far from the your Kingdom?"

There was silence as Gilbert merely stared at Francis, confused.

Then everything came flooding back- - -the attack of Natalia and her brother, the stampede...his father's death.

Gilbert took a long, shaky breath, feeling tears well in his eyes as he did so. Gingerly (geeze, he was _sore_!), Gilbert pulled his knees up and buried his face in them, inhaling the unfamiliar scent of wood, various flowers, and lake water.

"I don't wanna talk about it." He muffled out. There was more silence, then a soft noise of understanding and thin fingers pressing into his head, by his ear, though avoiding the painful knot on his head.

"Let's see if you can't stomach some soup, mon ami." Francis muttered soothingly. "Then we'll check on your hands- - -they were badly injured."

* * *

Roderich leaned against the wall, Elizabeta beside him, both staring out over the damaged land before them as rain poured down harshly, thunder roaring and lightening occasionally making it's way across the sky. He sighed, ears twitching when he heard someone walk into the room and Elizabeta seemed to instinctively curl into herself and back off into a corner of the room. Roderich tensed his shoulders slightly, though when Katyusha's hands touched his shoulder he shrugged them off coldly. She whined, but he ignored it.

"I hate it when you touch me." The seven-year-old muttered angrily. A silent tear rolled down his cheek when he heard her shuffle out, Elizabeta slowly moving towards him.

Three days since the stampede. Gilbert was never found, and it was a silent, but general, assumption that he was killed with Germania. Gilbert's uncle, a dark lion-demon the hyena-demons seemed to adore, took control of the Kingdom. Out of all of the lions, though, Roderich was treated the best, only because Natalia and Ivan insisted so.

Roderich whined softly, closing his eyes and thinking about how different his life had become in just three days.

And how much he wished Gilbert was still with him.

"Roderich..."

"I miss him, Elizabeta." He whined, turning next to the comforting presence beside him. Elizabeta was spared because they needed a Healer. Wang Yao and his family disappeared, with the exception of Kiku. Elizabeta, one of his eldest and best taught student, refused to leave because of Roderich.

"I know." She murmured comfortingly. Barely turned twelve, she had already been subjected to various calls at times no child should have been up. Her long brown hair was no longer as straight as it should have been, knots and tangles becoming visible in her hair. As usual, a small section of it was pulled into a braid, marking herself as Yao's apprentice, though the flower that was usually in her hair had died, and she couldn't find another to replace it. Dark bags were under her eyes, and she couldn't seem to stifle the yawns that continuously came from her mouth. Roderich wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her chest, and tried to hold back his tears; the tears for the land, for Germania, for his mother...for Gilbert.

"Do you think he died as well?" Roderich asked her quietly. Elizabeta bit her lip, thinking. Everyone assumed Gilbert was dead, and as much as it hurt the older girl to think about it, she agreed with the majority of the clan.

Roderich, though, seemed to have this hope that his best friend and betrothed was alive in some form.

"I'm not sure, Roderich." She said finally. Roderich sniffed a bit at her answer, and Elizabeta felt her heart, broken and fractured already from the savage attack on her home and family, break just that much more for him.

And far in the background, Katyusha howled despairingly, lost in a different pain.

* * *

"So, who are you two?" Gilbert asked, still sitting up in the bed. The other two sat around him, eating their own soup as he watched them critically.

"I am Francis," the blonde started, "and this is my friend, Antonio. We are young travelers who have strayed a bit too far from our herd. This is our home for the moment- - -we were on our way back when we stumbled upon you."

"So are you guys from the same herd or what?" Gilbert asked, looking down at the food in his lap as he shoveled it in. It hadn't been until Francis placed the bowl in his lap that Gilbert realized how _hungry_ he was. The last thing he remembered eating was his mother's lunch before going out to the canyon...about three days ago, apparently. Gilbert didn't even think someone could survive three days without food!

...granted, that hadn't been on his mind while he wandered around, trying to figure out where to go. Nevertheless, Gilbert turned to face Francis, a confused look on his face when the blonde began to laugh.

"Non, non," He said through his chuckles. Even Antonio was laughing, and Gilbert looked them over again.

Francis, with his shoulder length, wavy blonde hair, crystal blue eyes. He had the features of an animal-demon Gilbert could remember giving reports to his father at times, but he couldn't remember it at all.

Then there was Antonio, with his broad shoulders and tanned skin. He had dark hair and bright green eyes that reminded him of Elizabeta's, back when she hadn't been as serious with her training and more likely to come play with him and Roderich.

Thinking about him was painful, so Gilbert shook his head and tried to put him out of his mind. Natalia promised to take care of him, and therefore he had no reason to worry about the brunette.

Even though Roderich had a tendency to be clumsy, especially when running...and his father had once speculated that there may be something wrong with his beautiful, violet-colored eyes...and Roderich was so trusting and naive, _too_ trusting and naive- - -

Gilbert hissed as he fell back in the bed, pain racing through his whole body in protest against the sudden, unconscious movement he made. He yelped in surprise when his soup tipped over as a result of his movement.

Francis reacted first, grabbing the bowl in one hand and the blanket in the other. Antonio rushed out of the room, returning quickly with a cloth. As Antonio mopped up the fallen soup around Gilbert, Francis dumped the blanket in a corner and came back, gingerly lifting Gilbert out of the bed. He carried him to the chair Francis had just been in and gently placed him down.

And all the while, Antonio was muttering in a strange language. Francis rolled his eyes at his friend, but focused on changing Gilbert.

"I'm not a baby." Gilbert muttered angrily, flushing deeply as Francis 'mm-hmm'ed and proceeded to yank his pants off of him.

"Yes, I know." Francis smiled humorously. "However, moving around too much clearly ails you, moon ami, so you will forgive us if Antonio and I change and dress you, non? Besides, you are a child. We shall not lay a hand on you."

Gilbert had no answer, he just flushed deeper. 


	9. Chapter 9

Seventeen year old Gilbert stood at the edge of a waterfall, relishing in the sound of the water rushing past him and going down what sounded like a twenty-five foot drop. The past ten years flew by, taking the small, fearful, quivering mass of a child he had been and leaving behind a strong, overly-confident young lion-demon male in his place. His crimson eyes opened, surveying the drop before him with an almost inquisitive glance.

"Do not tell me you are fearful of the fall, mon ami." Francis' voice called easily, and despite Antonio's protests, Gilbert knew he was watching to see what the lion-demon would do.

"You wish." With those two words, Gilbert stepped back and took a running leap over the edge of the water.

As his body twisted around in the fall, getting soaked from the water going down with him, Gilbert wondered if this was what Kiku felt every time he let himself free-fall in the sky. He wondered if the bird-demon felt this freedom, this ability of letting go without actually letting go.

Then his body hit the water, and he transformed to give himself more momentum to reach the surface. The sunlight glittered through the water, and Gilbert found himself thinking of Roderich as he broke the surface. Transforming again, Gilbert took a deep breath and reached up to rub his eyes with pale fingers.

Why, of all times, did his past decide to rear up in his mind _now_?

He barely heard Francis and Antonio hit the water behind him; he swam to shore and lay on the bank, sighing heavily.

Since his mind was on the topic, he allowed it to run freely through it instead of instantly bottling it up like usual. Gilbert lay on the bank and wondered what Roderich was doing; how his supposed betrothed had grown, what he looked like. He remembered violet eyes, and brown hair, artfully messy with a curl the defied earth's pull. A childish grin that rivaled his own, and a small body stumbling around because of poor vision.

Gilbert smiled regretfully as his eyes shut- - -he really screwed up. The stampede, his father; even him running away. Everything that happened to him was his fault, and Roderich was spared seeing what happened to his best friend. He heaved another sigh and let his tail trace patterns absent-mindedly in the sand beneath him.

Ten years later, and he was still blaming himself for everything that happened.

* * *

Seventeen year old Roderich stood at the entrance of what had once been his home. For all appearances and purpose, it was still his "home", but he felt it missing the elements that made it his home when he was younger.

For the moment, though, as the sun rose, Roderich closed his eyes, spread his arms out, and felt a sensation of free-falling through the sky. He breathed in deeply as the sun warmed him, the ragged clothes he wore making him feel freer than he's felt in years. He smiled, the type of smile that made his whole face light up, and felt something close to joy filling his stomach. He took a step forward, a small one, and- - -

"Roderich!" A female voice called out, a curious undertone to the word. "Roderich?" Each call he didn't answer made the owner of the voice more frantic, and finally Roderich couldn't stand it anymore.

"Outside, Katy, I'm outside!" A few seconds later, his 'mother' found herself next to him, smiling weakly at him as she panted lightly.

"There you are, Roderich." She breathed out, smiling through the panic in her eyes. Roderich felt guilty- - -when he was thirteen, he went through a rebellious phase. He had snapped at all of the hyena-demon siblings, fighting with each of them and destroying the place they had been taking shelter in. He'd been a snarling ball of pure anger, his rage fueled by the feelings the death of his mother had invoked in his body.

As a final act of rebellion, he disappeared for three weeks. It was his final act in more ways than he intended it to be. Roderich discovered how much Natalia and Ivan looked out for him when he went out and about. The first couple days weren't so bad; it was the beginning of the second week that Roderich realized the other hyena-demons were giving him odd looks: looks of hunger, of sadistic and twisted predators coming after weak prey. He could barely fend for himself alone, and he found himself regretting his decision to leave the haven the trio gave him; at the same time, though, he couldn't bring himself to go back.

Arthur helped him make the decision to go back.

"Don't think of that awful man now." Katyusha murmured in her thick accent. Roderich turned to her in surprise and she smiled. "You've got that look on your face, Roderich. You only ever get that look if you're thinking about Arthur."

"Sorry." Katyusha smiled slightly. Uncertainly, she reached up, only to stop an inch or so from Roderich's head. He smiled wryly- - -_ten years later and Katyusha is still so unsure of herself_- - -and leaned down, placing his head on her chest and his arms around her waist. He felt her tense slightly in surprise before threading her hand through his hair and touching his back gently.

"Ten years, huh?" She said softly, looking out at the sun with him. "So much has changed..." Roderich couldn't help but agree with her. The lands that had once been so green, so brimming with life, were now destroyed. Hardly any animal demons were seen anywhere, and the hyena-demons ran wild and free, a tornado of destruction.

"Since it's today..." Roderich said quietly. "Do you think Adrianna is going to speak with him? I know she's been planning on it..."

"Possibly." Katyusha murmured back. She tilted his head back to look him in the eye and, crooning softly in the strange language Roderich never learned, she kissed his forehead. "Now go dress for the day." She ordered. "We need to bring something down to honor your friend. I'll get Elizabeta."

* * *

Gilbert stretched, joints cracking as he watched Antonio float idly on the water.

"You're thinking of someone." He called out, making Antonio glance at him out of the corner of his eye. "Who?"

"No one." The twenty-three year old called back, turning his attention to the sky. Gilbert raised an eyebrow, falling back onto the sand. There was silence, but then Antonio spoke again. "You seem to have someone on your mind as well, amigo. I'll tell you if you tell me, si?"

"All right." Gilbert sat up again and looked out at the animal demon he grew up with. "I guess...I've just..." He stopped and stared at his hands, glancing up in surprise when Antonio sat next to him, water dripping off of him slowly.

"Back where I came from," He said, "there was this little boy who liked to follow me around, si? And though he was so little, he had such a foul mouth, and he was so violent!" Gilbert laughed, but stopped short at the slightly dreamy look on his friend's face. "Still, he was so adorable, and he would blush so much- - -like a tomate!" Gilbert smiled at the adoration in his friend's eyes.

"Why haven't you gone to find him again?" He asked softly. Antonio looked at him in surprise.

"Ah?" He laughed. "Ah, probably the same reasons you have not gone back to who you were thinking of, amigo." Gilbert smiled wryly- - -_a stampede, Father coming for him, running into a rock, Father dying, **all his fault**_- - -and shrugged half-heartedly.

"I doubt it." There was a few seconds of silence before Gilbert spoke again. "When I was younger, I had this kid I was always with. We were best friends, me and him, and we were rarely apart." Gilbert pulled his knees up, even as Antonio stared at him in awe- - -he made a habit of artfully dodging their questions about his past. "A while before you guys found me...I ended up kissing him." He smiled and tilted his head back. "Wonder what he's doing now."

"Amigo- - -"

"Let's find Francis." Gilbert said suddenly, standing so abruptly Antonio nearly fell over. "I haven't heard him say much of anything for a while, and that worries me slightly." Antonio smiled and helped himself up.

"Knowing our good friend, he's probably found a stray Meerkat-demon and is hard at work." Gilbert snorted.

"Work my ass." He muttered. "But yea, that wouldn't surprise me at all."

* * *

"Adrianna isn't feeling well." Elizabeta worried, pushing back matted hair and frowning at the female before her. "I've never seen her so bad."

"What do you mean?" A blonde boy asked. He was tall, with messy blonde hair and clear blue eyes, but he stared at Adrianna with worry clear in his eyes.

"She's starting to go crazy." Elizabeta said, standing up. "I don't understand- - -Adrianna's been strong all this time. What could have possibly started this?" She looked around, emerald eyes searching the ruined room for something. "How are you guys on food, Ludwig?" Ludwig shrugged helplessly.

"Same as everyone else." He sighed. "Mama hasn't been feeling well lately. She goes out to hunt with the rest of the group early; she comes back late, usually with something small for me. I'm trying to keep our room clean, and trying to do some secret hunting on the side, but there isn't much I can do- - -those hyena-demons are out of control."

"I know." Elizabeta rubbed the bridge of her nose tiredly, but offered Ludwig a smile as she hugged him. "You're such a brave boy, Ludwig. You do so much, and you're so little..."

"I'm ten," Ludwig said shortly as he accepted her hug. "Old enough to be helping around the house."

"Ok, ok." Elizabeta laughed and ruffled his already messy hair as she pulled away; the sight of Adrianna laying curled on the bed, whining and whimpering, sobered her up quickly. "I suppose I'll have to go speak to Scar in Adrianna's place, won't I?"

"I could go for you." Ludwig offered. Elizabeta smiled at him again.

"You're still too young, dear." She told him affectionately, grinning when a purr came from his throat as she rubbed his ears. He batted her hand away, blushing furiously. "I'll come check up on you and your mama later, ok, Ludwig?"

"All right." Ludwig waved at her as she walked out, following her out the door. Once outside, Elizabeta ran into Natalia.

"Natalia." She said evenly, dipping her head slightly in greeting.

"Elizabeta." Natalia responded in return, looking the brunette over. As the years passed by, a sort of neutral relationship formed between the two. Elizabeta had helped bring Katyusha back, and in return Natalia made sure nothing happened to the lion-demon healer, even going so far as to join the twenty-one year old on her assignments when she was younger. "I thought Katy and Roderich had found you already."

"Found me for what?" Elizabeta asked, brows furrowing. Natalia shrugged.

"Something to do with Gilbert, I think." She said carelessly. "Some kind of offering or something." Elizabeta's face fell, and Natalia looked away with a grimace; she hadn't told anyone she had let Gilbert go alive, least word somehow get to Scar, so each year she had to deal with both young lion-demons moping around.

In the state the young prince had been in, there hadn't been much chance of him surviving anyway.

"Anyway," Natalia cleared her throat. "Katy and Roderich are looking for you."

"All right." Elizabeta hugged Ludwig again, kissing his cheek softly as she turned to leave. "After we take the offering to Gilbert, I'll bring Roderich with me to talk to Scar."

"I thought Adrianna was doing that." Natalia said, startled. Elizabeta shrugged helplessly, but it was enough of an answer for the hyena-demon. "Elizabeta, you can't be serious! Scar could kill you!"

"He won't." Elizabeta said assuredly. "I'm still the only healer here. He can't do anything to me."

"What about Roderich?" Natalia hissed angrily. "Roderich has nothing but our protection to go on, and Ivan and I won't be able to protect him inside that man's room." Elizabeta took a breath and shook her head.

"I'll keep him safe, promise." Natalia watched the lion-demon walk away, and covered her eyes. Pushing a stray strand of silvery blonde hair behind her ear, Natalia went to find Ivan and warn him about Elizabeta's plan.

She had a horrible feeling that they were going to have to leave as soon as possible after Elizabeta talks to Scar.

* * *

Awkward transition chapter is awkward... XD haha I don't think I like this chapter much...but I liked the scene between Roderich and Katyusha... 


End file.
